Nono Hana/Image Gallery
Profiles Cure Yell Asahi.png|Visual for Cure Yell from TV Asahi Cure Yell Toei.png|Visual for Cure Yell from Toei Animation Cure Yell Profile Toei.png|Header visual of Cure Yell from her character page on Toei's website Cure Yell profile Toei 2.png|Second profile image from Toei Animation Nono Hana uniform Asahi.png|Nono Hana in school uniform (TV Asahi) Screenshots Nono Hana KKPCALM49-Hana Hugtan looking for KiraPati.png|Hana and Hugtan looking for the KIRAKIRA Patisserie KKPCALM49-Hana thinks Yukari is wonderful.png|Hana thinks Yukari is wonderful KKPCALM49-Hana Hugtan at KiraPati.png|Visiting the Kirakira Patisserie KKPCALM49-Hana feeding Hugtan.png|Feeding Hugtan her special baby sweets KKPCALM49-Hana loves Hugtan's sweets too.png|Hana loves Hugtan's sweets too KKPCALM49-Hana Hugtan shock.png|Hana and Hugtan shocked to see the Elder's rogue body appear HuPC01-Hana before cutting her bangs.png|Hana before she cut her bangs too short HuPC01-Hana loves omelette.png|Hana loves omelette HuPC01-Hana looks forward to being popular.png|Looking forward to being popular HuPC01-Hana hit by baseball.png|Hit by a baseball HuPC01-Hana introduces herself.png|Introducing herself to the class HuPC01-Hana thinks Homare laughed at her.png|Embarrassed that Homare laughed at her bangs HuPC01-Hana thanks Homare.png|Glad to hear Homare thinks her bangs are stylish HuPC01-Hana at her desk.png|Sitting at her desk HuPC01-Hana surprised to see a baby.png|Surprised to see she caught a baby HuPC01-Hana overwhelmed by Hugtan's cuteness.png|Overwhelmed by Hugtan's cuteness HuPC01-Hana cuddles Hugtan.png|Cuddling Hugtan HuPC01-Hana peekaboo.png|Cheering up Hugtan by playing peekaboo HuPC01-Hana says she was dancing.png|Pretending to dance to Kotori HuPC01-Hana thanks Saaya.png|Flustered by Saaya's praise HuPC01-Hana worried about Hugtan.png|Worried for Hugtan HuPC01-Hana guarding Hugtan Harry.png|Guarding Hugtan and Harry from an Oshimaida HuPC01-Hana doesn't want to run away.png|Defying Charaleet HuPC01-Hana ready to transform.png|Ready to transform for the first time HuPC02-Hana being a heroine is tough.png|Being a heroine is tough HuPC02-Hana is tired of the surprises.png|Tired of Harry's surprises HuPC02-Hana says she'd look cooler alone.png|Hana thinks she would look cooler if she were the only Pretty Cure HuPC02-Hana looks just like a mountain bluebird.png|Looking just like a mountain bluebird HuPC02-Hana wants to draw the Precure pictures.png|Eager to draw pictures of Pretty Cure for the class newspaper HuPC02-Saaya Hana working on newspaper.png|Saaya & Hana working on the class newspaper HuPC02-Hana Hugtan Harry sleeping.png|Asleep with Hugtan and Harry HuPC02-Hana wakes up from nightmare.png|Waking up from a nightmare HuPC02-Hugtan doesn't want to be held by Hana.png|Hugtan doesn't want to be held by Hana HuPC02-Hana's transfer form.png|Hana's school transfer form HuPC02-Hana cheering for Saaya.png|Cheering for Saaya HuPC02-Hana says she's a Precure.png|Proudly telling Saaya that she's a Pretty Cure HuPC03-Hana peekaboo 1.png|Playing peekaboo again.. HuPC03-Hana peekaboo 2.png|..and again HuPC03-Hana yelling at Kotori.png|Yelling at Kotori Cure Yell KKPCALM49-Yell wink.png|Winking at the À La Mode Cures KKPCALM49-Yell pose.png|Posing in KKPCALM49 KKPCALM49-Yell cheering 1.png|Cheering the À La Mode Cures on KKPCALM49-Yell cheering 2.png|Cheering the À La Mode Cures on KKPCALM49-Yell cheering 3.png|Cheering the À La Mode Cures on KKPCALM49-Baton pass Yell with Hugtan.png|Yell and Hugtan in the baton pass message KKPCALM49-Baton pass Whip and Yell laughing.png|Cures Whip and Yell together in the baton pass message CureYellPose.png|Transformation pose HuPC01-Cure Yell appears.png|Cure Yell's first appearance HuPC01-Yell is surprised with her transformation.png|Surprised with her transformation HuPC01-Yell closeup determined.png|Determined HuPC01-Yell about to block the Oshimaida's punch.png|About to block a punch from an Oshimaida HuPC01-Yell throwing the Oshimaida.png|Throwing an Oshimaida HuPC01-Hugtan Yell hug.png|Hugging Hugtan HuPC02-Hana's picture of Cure Yell.png|Hana's picture of herself as Cure Yell for the class newspaper HuPC02-Yell jumping over houses.png|Jumping over rooftops HuPC02-Yell about to be hit by the Oshimaida.png|About to be hit by an Oshimaida HuPC02-Yell will protect the future.png|Holding off an Oshimaida HuPC02-Yell tries to kick the Oshimaida.png|A flying kick HuPC02-Yell stumbles.png|Stumbling HuPC02-Yell lifting a steel beam.png|Using her power to pick up a steel beam HuPC02-Yell says they can do together what they can't do alone.png|Talking to Cure Ange after a battle Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Image Galleries